warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dargyn (Enemy)
:For the vehicle, see Dargyn. The Dargyn is the basic Grineer flying skiff. Most commonly found in Archwing missions, it is piloted by a Grineer trooper behind an armored shield, and carries a light machine gun to strafe enemies at range. The variants found on the Plains of Eidolon can be commandeered by players. As an Enemy Tactics *The rounded armored dome on the top of the Dargyn can be shot off, exposing the Grineer pilot and making it easier to destroy. *The Dargyn can deploy defensive flares against missile type attacks. Variants }} * Has no Eximus variant. |-|Tusk Dargyn= }} *Dargyn Pilot falls out when its destroyed. *Can be led or turned into Shadows to provide some aerial support. Keep in mind that for Nekros, Tusk Dargyn Shadows are fairly low on the priority scale. *Can spawn grounded with pilots nearby. Can be commandeered if the pilots are eliminated before they return to their vehicles. *If the Dargyn Pilot is eliminated while the vehicle is in use, the vehicle will fall the the ground unmanned. This allows a player to pilot the vehicle. |header = Variants }} Notes *This Dargyn is an independent Grineer unit encountered during Archwing missions and should not be confused with vehicle Dargyn found in Plains of Eidolon. Trivia *The Dargyn's turret on the base of the craft is capable of full 360 degree turns around a horizontal axis. Though it does not seem to make much use of this during actual combat, it can be seen doing so when its Codex entry is viewed. ** When Disarmed, this turret will be completely removed from the Dargyn. *An idle Dargyn makes a sound similar to a chopper motorcycle. *On the Plains of Eidolon, unmanned Tusk Dargyns can be found and commandeered. *Since Grineer take refuge in nearby camps because of the Eidolons, Dargyns cannot be found during the night. Bugs *If spawned in the Simulacrum, it will start to fall down below the floor if hovered over the holes, eventually exploding and sending the player falling out of bounds until they respawn. Patch History *Fixed Stealth abilities like Ivara's Prowl being ineffective against Dargyns.﻿﻿ *Fixed Loki Switch Teleporting another player out of a Dargyn resulting in having incorrect animations and inability to dismount the Dargyn. *Fixed non-friendly drivable Dargyns not counting for the Dargyn Bow kill Riven Challenge. Dargyn Changes While stealing Dargyns from unsuspecting Grineer is all fun and games, sometimes the Dargyn you want to commandeer isn’t on the ground—sometimes it’s manned in the sky and is shooting at you. With today’s update, you are now able to acquire an active Dargyn in the following ways: *Shoot the Pilot, causing the Dargyn to float gracefully to the ground for you to board: https://imgur.com/PYmmCDJ *Use Loki’s Switch Teleport on the Pilot, leaving him grounded and confused: https://imgur.com/08gPegZ *Use a finisher from behind while using Archwing, allowing you to transition from Archwing to Dargyn: https://imgur.com/R7E21cT In addition to this new mechanic, we have also made the following changes: *Increased mounted Dargyn projectile damage from 250 to 450 and increased the clip size from 50 to 75. *Increased the spawn frequency of Dargyn patrol and idle Dargyn encounters when roaming the Plains. Dargyn Changes and Fixes: *Upon mounting a Dargyn, your Warframe will now become ‘invincible’ and enemies will attempt to destroy the Dargyn first instead of you. *Removed the ability to mount a Dargyn during Transference. Although this resulted in an amazing bug where a Warframe would fly away in the Dargyn and do work while you watched from your Operator on the ground, it’s not intended! *Removed dust FX on idling Dargyns. *Fixed not exiting Archwing mode when mounting and dismounting a Dargyn when Archwing is active. *Fixed being unable to place a waypoint when driving a Dargyn. *Fixed exiting a Dargyn reviving your Sentinel. *Fixed AI/Sentinels attacking unmanned Dargyns, which destroyed your hope of mounting one before you got the chance. *Fixed Dargyns passing through the Plains barrier wall. DRIVE THE DARGYN Take your fight to the skies by hijacking unmanned Dargyns in the Plains. If you get caught, it's a footrace against the pilot to board the Dargyn! Use these to aid in your search for the new Eidolons! *Improved spawning points of Dargyns to alleviate reported issues of Dargyns spawning on top of eachother or in geometry. *Fixed a crash when attempting to drive a Dargyn. *Tusk Dargyn Eximus added. *Ride-able Tusk Dargyns added. *Tusk Dargyn variant added. }} es:Dargyn fr:Dargyn Category:Grineer Category:Update 15 Category:Archwing Enemies